Many known calibration systems include a single test gas inlet to calibrate a plurality of single gas detectors. For example, FIG. 1 is a system block diagram of a calibration system 100 that includes a single test gas inlet to calibrate a plurality of single gas detectors. As seen in FIG. 1, the calibration system 100 can include a master module 110 and a plurality of test modules 120-1, 120-2, 120-3, 120-4. Although only four test modules are shown in FIG. 1, the calibration system 100 can support any number of test modules as would be known by those of skill in the art, for example, ten test modules.
In the calibration system 100, each of the master module 110 and the test modules 120-1, 120-2, 120-3, 120-4 can include a solenoid 130, 130-1, 130-2, 130-3, 130-4, respectively, therein. Purge gas 140 and quad gas 150 can enter the master module 110 via respective gas inlets and be processed by the solenoid 130 before passing through each of the test modules 120-1, 120-2, 120-3, 120-4 and their respective solenoids 130-1, 130-2, 130-3, 130-4 in sequence. Accordingly, test module 120-4 can receive the purge gas 140 or the quad gas 150 only after each of the test modules 120-1, 120-2, and 120-3 receive the purge gas 140 or the quad gas 150.
The calibration system 100 may be suitable for calibrating a plurality of single gas detectors for a single gas. However, many users of calibration systems are requiring the ability to calibrate a plurality of single gas detectors for a plurality of different gases. For example, FIG. 2 is a system block diagram of a calibration system 200 that includes a plurality of test gas inlets to calibrate a plurality of single gas detectors. As seen in FIG. 2, the master module 210 can include two solenoids 230, 230′ therein, while each of the test modules 210-1, 210-2, 210-3, 210-4 can include one solenoid 230-1, 230-2, 230-3, 230-4, respectively therein. Quad gas 250 can enter the master module 210 via a respective test gas inlet and be processed by the first solenoid 230 and exotic 1 gas 260 can enter the master module 210 via a respective test gas inlet and be processed by the second solenoid 230′ before passing through each of the test modules 210-1, 210-2, 210-3, 210-4 and their respective solenoids 230-1, 230-2, 230-3, 230-4 in sequence.
Although only two solenoids 230, 230′ in the master module 210 are shown in FIG. 2, the master module 210 can include any number of solenoids as would be known by those of skill in the art, for example, five solenoids. The master module 210 can support a plurality of test gas inlets, but must include a respective solenoid therein for each supported test gas inlet. Accordingly, the master module 210 of the calibration system 200 in FIG. 2 must be factory configured for the number of test gas inlets supported. Thus, depending on a user's needs, he may have to purchase a new master module to support additional test gas inlets.
While the calibration systems 100, 200 may be suitable for calibrating a plurality of single gas detectors, many users of calibration systems are also requiring the ability to calibrate a plurality of multi-gas detectors. For example, FIG. 3 is a system block diagram of a calibration system 300 for calibrating a plurality of multi-gas detectors. As seen in FIG. 3, the calibration system 300 need not include a master module and, instead, includes a plurality of test modules, 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4.
The calibration system 300 includes four gas inlets corresponding to purge gas 340, quad gas 350, exotic 2 gas 360, and exotic 1 gas 370, respectively. The calibration system 300 also includes lines 310-1, 310-2, 310-3, 310-4, for example, tubing or piping, corresponding to the purge gas 340, quad gas 350, exotic 2 gas 360, and the exotic 1 gas 370, respectively. The lines 310-1, 310-2, 310-3, 310-4 are configured so that each line 310-1, 310-2, 310-3, 310-4, flows through each test module 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4 regardless of whether the gas 340, 350, 360, 370 corresponding to the line 310-1, 310-2, 310-3, 310-4 is actually delivered to and/or processed by the test module 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4. This configuration allows gas to be delivered to downstream, out-of-sequence modules without first having to be sequentially delivered to upstream modules. This configuration also allows for simultaneous and independent calibration of the test modules.
For example, as seen in FIG. 3, line 310-1 corresponding to purge gas 340 can flow through each test module 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4 and be processed by each test module 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4 via a respective solenoid 330-1, 330-2, 330-3, 330-4 therein. Line 310-2 corresponding to quad gas 350 can also flow through each test module 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4 and be processed by each test module 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4 via the respective solenoid 330-1, 330-2, 330-3, 330-4 therein. However, line 310-3 corresponding to exotic 2 gas 360 can flow through each test module 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4, but only be delivered to test module 320-3, 320-4 and processed by solenoids 330-3′, 330-4′ therein. Similarly, line 310-4 corresponding to exotic 1 gas 370 can flow through each test module 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4, but only be delivered to test modules 320-2, 320-4 and processed by respective solenoids 330-2′, 330-4″ therein.
As seen in FIG. 3 and described above, each test module 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4 includes a number of solenoids therein corresponding to the number of gases delivered thereto and processed thereby, not including the purge gas. Accordingly, each test module 320-1, 320-2, 320-3, 320-4 must be factory configured for the number of test gases supported. Thus, depending on a user's needs, he may have to purchase new test modules to support additional solenoids and test gases delivered to the module.
For example, only the purge gas 340 and the quad gas 350 are delivered to test module 320-1. Accordingly, the test module 320-1 includes one solenoid 330-1. The purge gas 340, the quad gas 350, and the exotic 1 gas 370 are delivered to test module 320-2. Accordingly, the test module 320-2 includes two solenoids 330-2, 330-2′. Similarly, the purge gas 340, the quad gas 350, and the exotic 2 gas 360 are delivered to test module 320-3. Accordingly, the test module 320-3 also includes two solenoids 330-3, 330-3′. The purge gas 340, the quad gas 350, the exotic 2 gas 360, and the exotic 1 gas 370 are all delivered to test module 320-4. Accordingly, the test module 320-4 includes three solenoids 330-4, 330-4′, 330-4″.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for a calibration system that supports a plurality of multi-gas detectors, but that also includes additional options for supporting additional test gases delivered to the detectors.